comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/Earth-8323
This is a universe that I am going to work on in my free time. Before anyone comments, PLEASE don't criticize me for using only marvel characters. I've just been wanting to do a marvel-centered universe for a while. Spider-Man Peter Parker (Earth-2000000).jpg|Peter Parker was an unassuming teenager until he was bit by a mutated spider, becoming the superhero Spider-Man. Gwen Stacy Amazing.png|Gwen Stacy Harry Osborn Pre-V.jpg|Harry Osborn George Stacy (3056).jpg|George Stacy Mary Jane Watson (2095).jpg|Mary Jane Watson J Jonah Jameson (Earth-9).jpg|John Jameson Jr. Scarlet Spider (Kaine) (Earth-Ultra-1).jpg|Flash Thompson is a friend of Peter's that was experimented on by the villains to have similar powers. He is now the Scarlet Spider. Superior Spider-Ronin.png|Ben Reilly is a classmate of Peter's who, alongside Flash, became a Spider-Man. After that, he moved to houston, where he became the Superior Spider-Man. Silk (Earth-1600).png|Cindy Moon, alongside Flash and Ben, were turned into Spider hybrids as tests. Cindy became Silk after this. Anti-Venom EU1.jpg|Carlie Cooper is a cop that was bound to a clone of a symbiote, becoming Anti-Venom. Anna maria.jpg|Anna Maria Marconi, Superior Spider-Man's girlfriend Max Modell81648.JPG|Max Modell is a major force of the Horizon Labs, a company that works alongside Spider-Man Avengers/Defenders Peter Parker (Earth-2000000).jpg|Peter Parker was an unassuming teenager until he was bit by a mutated spider, becoming the superhero Spider-Man. Captain Marvel.jpg|Mar-Vell is the son of Kree general Ro-Nan and scientist Lara-Vell. When it became evident that the Kree homeworld Hala would be destroyed by a rogue meteor, they chose to send the newborn baby to Earth, where he was raised as a human named Conner Lawson. Conner eventually donned a Kree Warrior suit and became Captain Marvel. Mr. Fantastic (Earth-5340).jpg|Reed Richards was an ordinary scientist that went into space with his best friend Ben Grimm, his brother Daniel, and their friends Susan and Johnny. While there, he became Mr. Fantastic. Thor (Earth-88).jpg|Jane Foster found the hammer Mjolnir, which made her into a reincarnation of Thor Captain america -v-.jpg|Steve Rogers is a WW2 super soldier that had to be cryogenically frozen so that he'd survive the transition. He was thawed out in recent times to become Captain America. Iron Man (Earth-3986).jpg|Tony Stark was originally the trust fund son of industrialist Howard Stark. However, after being kidnapped by a terrorist organization and isolated on a lost island, the prodigy made himself a suit of armor to escape and return home, where he became Iron Man. Hulk.jpg|Robert Banner was a introverted scientist, but when a man was about to be killed by an experiment gone wrong, Banner bravely saved the man, at the cost of him becoming the Hulk. Ant-Man (Scott Lang) (Earth-1600).png|Scott Lang is a well meaning man that was wrongly accused of robbery. He was saved when the true culprit was brought in. To show his thanks, he became a big supporter of the Avengers, eventually creating a size changing suit for himself, becoming Ant-Man. Invisible Woman (Excel).jpg|Susan Storm went to space alongside Reed Richards, where she became the Invisible Woman. Wasp (11811).jpg|Janet Van Dyne is the girlfriend of Scott Lang, who she joins in the avengers with a duplicate of Scott's Ant-Man suit, calling herself Wasp. She hulk (2999).jpg|Betty Ross is the girlfriend of the Hulk, who was a chief support for him. After being kidnapped by Ultron, she was turned into a Hulk with red skin, making her She Hulk. Silver Surfer (Earth-014).jpg|Blake Norris is an astronaut that one day found a strange surf board, which he uses to travel the galaxy, becoming the Silver Surfer. Humn Torch (Earth-2992(.png|Johnny Storm is a hot head who was brought into space alongside his sister Susan, where he became the Human Torch. Ms marvel (2999).jpg|Kamala Khan is the daughter of a human and Kree survivor, who Conner trains as Miss Marvel. Thing (Earth-70710).png|Ben Grimm was an ordinary astronaut who went alongside his best friend Reed Richards into space, where he was transformed into the Thing. Vision.png|The Vision is an android created using the same energies that gave Reed Richards and his friends powers. Black Panther (Earth-130389).jpg|T'Challa is an african american immigrant that was deemed by the grim reaper to be the ruler of Necropolis, making him the Black Panther. ScarletWitch.jpg|Wanda Maximoff is one of the world's most powerful witches. She goes by the name Scarlet Witch. MN Quicksilver.jpg|Pietro Maximoff is the twin brother of Wanda. He wears an experimental suit that makes him extremely fast, making him Quicksilver. Hawkeye (Earth-5430).jpg|Clint Barton is Hawkeye, the world's greatest archer. Beast 0.jpg|Beast (Hank McCoy) Wolverine (DG52).jpg|Wolverine (Logan Howlett) Storm.jpg|Storm (Ororo Munroe) Sunfire4032.jpg|Sunfire (Tadashi Hamada) Rogue6.jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie) Psylocke.png|Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) Hulkling-.jpg|Teddy Altman is a Kree-Skrull Hybrid, who goes by the name Hulkling. Wiccan (2095).jpg|Billy Kaplan is the youngest in a large family who found a magical book that gave to him the knowledge of the greatest sorcerers. With the knowledge, he becomes Wiccan. Ms marvel (2999).jpg|Kamala Khan is the daughter of a human and Kree survivor, who Conner trains as Miss Marvel. Cassie Lang1640.jpg|Cassie Lang is the niece of Scott Lang, who has been raising her as his own after her parents died. After Scott became a hero, Cassie followed as Stature. Black Widow (Earth-2992).png|Natasha Romanov is a russian-american secret agent that has been trained since she was a child. She is the Black Widow. Luke Cage (Earth-2992).png|Luke Cage is a super human man that wants to make up for past mistakes, so he is the Power Man. Nova (5417).jpg|Sam Alexander is the son of a man that has served in the Nova Corps, and the torch passes to him, becoming Nova. IronFist.jpg|Daniel Rand is a specially trained martial artist that is capable of using chi, making him the Iron Fist. Jessica Jones (Earth-1600).jpg|Jessica Jones is a private investigator that is superhuman like Luke, but she hates her nickname: Power Woman. Daredevil (Earth-1600).jpg|Matt Murdock is a blind lawyer that was trained in self defense, which he uses to be the defender of Hell's Kitchen: Daredevil. Deadpool.png|Wade Wilson is a former delta force operative that after becoming a mercenary contracted cancer, which signed him up for an experiment that gave to him immortality and accelerated healing, but driving him into the most insane hero in existence: Deadpool. SHIELD Nick Fury (Earth-5340).jpg|Nick Fury is the director of SHIELD Maria Hill.png|Maria Hill is the assistant director of SHIELD Quake (Earth-5430).png|Daisy Johnson is the daughter of Cal Zabo, and her mother is a superhuman, giving to her the power of Quake. Abigail Brand.jpg|Abigail Brand, a superhuman PhilCoulson.jpg|Phil Coulson is an assistant director of SHIELD Carol Danvers (Alternate Earth-2992).jpg|Carol Danvers Marvel sharon carter by genzoman-d67bcpz.jpg|Sharon Carter Melinda May (Earth-9).jpg|Melinda May Barbara Morse (Earth-71500).jpg|Barbara Morse Deathlok (5029).jpg|Mike Peterson 901472-hand1.jpg|Victoria Hand X-Men Professor X-.jpg|Professor Charles Xavier was a childhood friend of Erik Lensherr, then suddenly both obtained superpowers. Xavier is an advocate of peace as Professor X. Cyclops Vol 3 1 Land Variant Textless.jpg|Cyclops (Scott Summers) Beast 0.jpg|Beast (Hank McCoy) Phoenix (Earth-9).jpg|Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) Polaris (2999).jpg|Polaris (Lorna Dane) Havok MN.jpg|Havok (Alexander Summers) Nightcrawler (Spideyverse).png|Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) Wolverine (DG52).jpg|Wolverine (Logan Howlett) Storm.jpg|Storm (Ororo Munroe) Sunfire4032.jpg|Sunfire (Tadashi Hamada) Colossus (4126).png|Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) Shadow (Excel).jpg|Shadow (Kitty Pryde) Rogue6.jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie) Psylocke.png|Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) Jubilee (2999).jpg|Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) Pixie (2999).jpg|Pixie (Megan Gwynn) Sunspot (2999).jpg|Sunspot (Roberto Da Costa) WolverineANAL.jpg|Wolverine II (Laura Kinney) Blink 90081.png|Blink (Clarice Ferguson) Ultimates/Future Foundation/Young Avengers Peter Parker (Earth-2000000).jpg|Peter Parker was an unassuming teenager until he was bit by a mutated spider, becoming the superhero Spider-Man. IronLad.jpg|Franklin Richards is the time travelling son of Reed Richards. He comes back in time to stop a future apocalypse as Iron Lad. Hulkling-.jpg|Teddy Altman is a Kree-Skrull Hybrid, who goes by the name Hulkling. Wiccan (2095).jpg|Billy Kaplan is the youngest in a large family who found a magical book that gave to him the knowledge of the greatest sorcerers. With the knowledge, he becomes Wiccan. Ms marvel (2999).jpg|Kamala Khan is the daughter of a human and Kree survivor, who Conner trains as Miss Marvel. Cassie Lang1640.jpg|Cassie Lang is the niece of Scott Lang, who has been raising her as his own after her parents died. After Scott became a hero, Cassie followed as Stature. Jubilee (2999).jpg|Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) Pixie (2999).jpg|Pixie (Megan Gwynn) Sunspot (2999).jpg|Sunspot (Roberto Da Costa) WolverineANAL.jpg|Wolverine II (Laura Kinney) Blink 90081.png|Blink (Clarice Ferguson) Sunfire4032.jpg|Sunfire (Tadashi Hamada) Colossus (4126).png|Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) Shadow (Excel).jpg|Shadow (Kitty Pryde) Rogue6.jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie) Luke Cage (Earth-2992).png|Luke Cage is a super human man that wants to make up for past mistakes, so he is the Power Man. Nova (5417).jpg|Sam Alexander is the son of a man that has served in the Nova Corps, and the torch passes to him, becoming Nova. IronFist.jpg|Daniel Rand is a specially trained martial artist that is capable of using chi, making him the Iron Fist. Jessica Jones (Earth-1600).jpg|Jessica Jones is a private investigator that is superhuman like Luke, but she hates her nickname: Power Woman. Daredevil (Earth-1600).jpg|Matt Murdock is a blind lawyer that was trained in self defense, which he uses to be the defender of Hell's Kitchen: Daredevil. Deadpool.png|Wade Wilson is a former delta force operative that after becoming a mercenary contracted cancer, which signed him up for an experiment that gave to him immortality and accelerated healing, but driving him into the most insane hero in existence: Deadpool. Villains Green Goblin (Earth-9).jpg|Norman Osborn is the father of Harry Osborn, and after an attempt to mimic Spider-Man's powers, becomes the Green Goblin. Lizard (Earth-130389).jpg|Curt Connors is a biologist that after an attempt to regrow his lost arm, becomes the Lizard. Mysterio61726.jpg|Quentin Beck is a special effects technician that was fired from his last job, making him start using his special effects to become Mysterio. Vulture (Earth-9).jpg|Adrian Toomes is an engineer that made himself robotic wings to steal as the Vulture. Electrocucioner.png|Max Dillon is an electrician that was experimented on by Kingpin to become Electro. Rhino (Gallery).jpg|Alex O'Hirn is an employee of Fisk that wears a power suit that makes him the Rhino. Venom EU1.jpg|Eddie Brock is a reporter for JJ that was fired for photoshopped photos. He was so angry he drew the attention of the symbiote, making him Venom. SilverSable.jpg|The mysterious Silver Sable is a mercenary for hire. Carnage (Earth-70710).png|Cletus Kasady is an insane serial killer that becomes bound to a symbiote to become Carnage. Exiles Dr.Octopus.jpg|Otto Octavius is a brilliant scientist that had his experiment sabotaged, driving him insane as Dr. Octopus. Kaine (Earth-Ultra-1).jpg|Kaine, a mysterious man that calls Peter one thing: "Brother" Maker.jpg|Daniel Richards is the twin brother of Reed Richards, AKA Mr. Fantastic. He was on the ship that composed of his brother and their friends. While most of the team got very unique powers, Richards was left to be super smart, enlarging his head. Feeling dissatisfied with the world, he decides to force evolution for the human race to become a superior species. To this end, he is the Maker. It is eventually revealed he is a reincarnation of Loki's evil. Apocalypse 0.jpeg|'Apocalypse' is a mysterious villain. Doctor Doom (Earth-130389).png|'Dr. Doom' is the enigmatic tyrant of the Latveria nation. There have been theories to his true identity: The Storm children's father Franklin Storm, the future descendant of the Richards family, Nathaniel Richards, or that he is sorcerer Victor Von Doom. Ultron and hank as one.jpg|Hank Pym is a scientist that had attempted to create a defense system for the United States, but the machine became sentient. After it merged with Pym, the two became one being: Ultron. Mystique (Red).jpg|Raven Darkholme is a mercenary for hire and a shapeshifter that goes by the name Mystique. RedSkullClone.jpeg|John Smith signed up for the same super soldier experiment as Steve Rogers in WW2. However, when it became apparant that John was going insane, they froze Steve for nearly 70 years to save his sanity. But it was too late for John, who became a serial killer. Years later, John's grandson Abraham started to grow into his super soldier abilities, and became the supervillain Red Skull. Magneto (11188111).jpg|Erik Lensherr is a radical freedom rights activist that takes part in acts of terrorism under the name Magneto. Juggernaut.jpg|'The Juggernaut' is a brutish creature of pure rage. Mr. Sinister.jpg|Nathaniel Essex is a deranged scientist that works on mutations, who released a virus that gave to people super powers. He calls himself, Mr. Sinister. Zebediah Killgrave (Earth-71535).png|The mysterious man called Killgrave has purple skin and mind control powers. He is the Purple Man. Thanos (Earth-2992(.png|Thanos, the cleric of Death Kingpin (2095).jpg|Wilson Fisk is a crooked philanthropist who runs the underworld of Hell's Kitchen as the Kingpin. Taskmaster (Earth-3).png|Grant Ward is a rogue SHIELD agent that was an agent of the HYDRA organization. He uses his chameleon like abilities to become Taskmaster. Gold goblin.jpg|Gabriel Osborn is the son of Norman and the brother of Harry. He was unstable even before he transformed himself into the golden goblin. Category:Blog posts